


Fateful Disaster

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Sehun is definitely going to ask Jongin out.  One day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was amusing and I had fun writing it. I wish I could have done more, but I do hope you enjoy it. ^^

Sehun is just like every other teenage boy with a crush - completely out of his depth.

At nineteen years old, he’d thought that he’d put his pathetic pining days behind him along with the awkwardness of high school crushes and random boners during class. But part of it - namely the crush part - has followed him all the way to college just to make him miserable.

His intent was to put his studies first; he wants to age like a fine wine before putting himself on the dating scene. At least, that’s what he tells himself when he gets cold feet around the one person who seems to have tilted his entire world off its axis.

Sehun has a list of things he was told to avoid in college - skipping classes for no reason, weeknight parties, heavy drinking, eating too much ramen and pizza, falling in with a bad crowd. Never in that list was there a bullet point for handsome faces with pouty lips and bedroom eyes. Someone should have warned him!

Sehun can overlook a handsome face. He can also explain away full lips and heavy eyelids that look more cute than seductive when his crush is sitting at a table in the library, snoozing instead of studying. It’s the rest of him coupled with his face that Sehun can’t resist.

Jongin. His name is Jongin. And from head to toe, he might just be perfect. With his impossibly wonderful face and his lean torso, his thick thighs and legs for days, Jongin is the physical manifestation of every single one of Sehun’s wet dreams. The man should come with a warning label plastered on his forehead.

“You’re drooling.”

Sehun heaves out a long suffering sigh, refusing to comment even as he tries to discreetly wipe his mouth. There was no drool. He narrows his eyes, sliding his gaze over to a smug looking Chanyeol. Sehun would try to land a hit on Chanyeol’s arm, but Chanyeol’s reflexes are too quick. Sehun knows; he’s tried too many times.

For all his luck, Sehun ended up with a roommate who is not only perceptive, but obnoxious about it. Instead, he sits up, stretching his arms over his head as he glances - subtly - at Jongin who is across the courtyard, resting on the ground against a tree. Sehun thinks Jongin might be asleep, but every now and then he’ll stir, turning a page in the book on his lap.

Sehun gives a hearty sigh, resting his cheek on his hand, and leaving his own coursework abandoned. Chanyeol reaches across the table and flicks Sehun’s nose, earning himself a full body glare. “It’s not my fault you haven’t found the perfect person to stare at,” Sehun comments.

“Staring doesn’t satisfy my sex life,” Chanyeol replies. “It’s do or die. Talk to him or get the fuck over him. I’m tired of listening to you wax poetic about _Jongin_. If you don’t stop, _I’m_ going to ask him out just to piss you off.”

“You wouldn’t!” Sehun exclaims, sitting straight up, his attention back on Chanyeol who looks mighty pleased with himself.

“Try me,” Chanyeol tosses back. “Besides, you’ve pointed out how perfect he is enough that I’m starting to fall for him myself.”

Sehun is scandalized. “Find your own,” he hisses at his roommate. “Jongin’s mine.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Does Jongin know yet? I might need to warn him.”

“You are the worst kind of friend,” Sehun accuses.

Chanyeol cuts his eyes over at him. “Who said I was your friend? You’re my _competition_.”

“Asshole.”

 

The thing is, Chanyeol is kind of right. Saying it aloud would leave a bad taste in Sehun’s mouth, so he decides not to mention to Chanyeol that he’s going to take his advice and ask Jongin out. He just needs to find the right time to do it.

It proves more difficult than Sehun had thought. Between classes, video game competitions in the common room that Sehun can’t possibly skip out on, and wiggling in studying while stuffing his face, there’s little time left for anything else. Sehun, however, won’t be discouraged. After all, Jongin is worth it.

Sehun smiles to himself, the tip of his pen in his mouth as he absentmindedly stares at the assignment in front of him. He hasn’t done any actual work on it in the last half an hour despite begging off helping Chanyeol pick out the right mis-matching socks to go to some themed fraternity party. Sehun only sort of hopes Chanyeol doesn’t decide to pledge. As far as roommates go, he could do worse and he doesn’t want to have to break in anyone new.

It’s late when Sehun blinks the world into focus and realizes that he fell asleep on top of his paper. There’s drool on the sheet and probably pen smeared on his cheek. He hates everything.

There’s nothing to be done to salvage the lost time. He packs up his things, perhaps a bit more forcefully than it calls for, and pulls his hood over his head to take away the slight chill in the evening air. It won’t be long before he has to get out his big coat, and a scarf to keep from freezing on his trek between classes. For now, this will do.

With his hands shoved deep in his pockets, Sehun darts along the path toward his dorm, eyes downcast and brain still fuzzy from his impromptu nap. There aren’t many other students out; they’re probably all at parties or locked in their rooms with their boyfriends or girlfriends. 

Sehun is so painfully lonely. He bets Jongin is a wonderful snuggler.

Sehun looks up in time to avoid walking into a bush, and curls his lip at the offending object before moving along. He glances over at the adjacent paths, nearly tripping over his own feet when he sees a familiar silhouette.

 _That’s creepy_ Sehun hears ringing through his head - an echo of Chanyeol’s voice to remind him that he shouldn’t have Jongin so memorized. He just can’t help it. Jongin really is perfect.

Sehun’s eyes track over Jongin’s slow moving form, inwardly screaming over how cute Jongin looks in his fluffy cream colored sweater and jeans shellacked to his gloriously sculpted legs. Sehun turns his head to follow Jongin’s movements and bites back a whimper at the way the denim molds itself to Jongin’s ass.

Well. It’s now or never.

Sehun takes in a deep breath and heads toward Jongin on an intercept course. He does trip over a crack in the sidewalk this time; the lights aren’t spaced out enough and the patches of darkness always turn Sehun into a klutz. He panics a little when he sees Jongin veering further away, and Sehun picks up speed.

“Hey!” he calls out, wincing at how loud his voice sounds in the air. But Jongin stops. Sehun decides _fuck it_ and bursts into a run. Jongin is shrouded in darkness, but Sehun can just make out the confused furrow in his brow, and his phone clutched tight in his hand. “GIMME YOUR PHONE!” Sehun bellows just as he gets to Jongin.

Jongin’s eyes grow wide, and his mouth drops open. Sehun doesn’t know what kind of reaction he’s getting until Jongin all but pushes his phone into Sehun’s hand, then turns and bolts away. Sehun stares at Jongin’s retreating figure as a lump of ice cold dread sinks slowly into his stomach.

He forgot to say number. He forgot to use his words the right way. Again. He just fucked it all up.

Sehun looks down at Jongin’s phone in his hand and wonders if somewhere along the way, he managed to piss off fate. Cause she’s being a bitch right now.

 

Sehun likes his room. He likes his soft comforter and equally soft sheets. He likes the scent of lavender that clings to them; it reminds him of home. Sehun also likes the clean pile of laundry that takes up residence in his desk chair, and most of his desk. He does his homework on his bed or in the library anyway. Or if he’s feeling adventurous, he invades Chanyeol’s desk.

Sehun lays atop his bed, feet in the air and head in his hands as he stares down at Jongin’s phone.

Jongin has a One Piece phone case; Sehun only figured that out after carefully peeling up the edges of a few of the puppy stickers that are plastered over the entire case. Jongin also doesn’t have a passcode on his phone. Who in their right mind doesn’t put a passcode on their phone?

The dogs that Jongin has as his home screen background stare back at Sehun, judging him. Guilt wells inside of Sehun with each passing moment. He doesn’t press any of the buttons, or open anything on Jongin’s phone. He just stares at the home screen, occasionally turning it back on when the screen goes dark.

Chanyeol stumbles into the room an hour later, one of his crazy knee high socks pushed to his ankle and the other around his neck like a scarf. Sehun stares balefully at him until Chanyeol takes notice.

Chanyeol stands up straight, pausing his wrestling matching with his shoe. “What?”

“I fucked up,” Sehun croaks.

“Gonna have to be more specific,” Chanyeol grunts, resuming his fight with his shoe. “Fuckers glued my shoe on,” he grumbles, finally fitting his fingers into the sides to pry it off.

“You could have just taken your sock off,” Sehun suggests after Chanyeol is free.

Chanyeol drops the shoe to the floor, unimpressed. He slides his other shoe off with ease and flops on his bed, sock still tied around his neck. “So,” he begins, “what did you fuck up this time?”

“My love life,” Sehun sighs, trying not to think about how long Chanyeol wore that sock before it ended up around his neck.

“You have to _have_ a love life to fuck it up,” Chanyeol so eloquently states.

“Well I fucked up my _chance_ then,” Sehun huffs. “Would you just act like you care and listen for a damn minute?” Sehun picks up his shirt from the day before and chucks it across the room at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol watches the fabric fall short of his bed and then stares over at Sehun. “I’m all ears.”

There’s a joke in there somewhere that Sehun has to suppress. Instead, he settles for sitting, holding Jongin’s phone to his chest. “I might have robbed Jongin?”

Chanyeol sits up this time, an unsettling grin on his face. “No fucking way. How?”

“I sort of yelled at him. And he gave me his phone before running off.”

“How do you sort of _yell_ at someone? For that matter, how do you _accidentally_ rob someone - holy shit is that his phone?”

Chanyeol is on his feet in an instant, and Sehun does the only thing he can think of. He slides Jongin’s phone down the front of his pants. Chanyeol drops to his knees at the side of Sehun’s bed, eyeing the shape of Jongin’s phone through Sehun’s jeans with disgust.

“I was just going to look at it,” Chanyeol pouts.

“The hell you were,” Sehun scoffs. “You would go through every app on the damn thing.”

“Well,” Chanyeol says, licking his lips as he leans forward onto the bed, head in his hand. “How are you going to get yourself out of this very . . . musky situation.”

Sehun knees Chanyeol in the temple and has absolutely no regrets.

 

The smart thing to do would be to go up to Jongin and apologize. Sehun could explain himself, hand back the phone, and say goodbye to any potential love interest plotline he’d invented in his head.

Sehun, however, is a coward. He keeps Jongin’s phone in his pocket, wincing when Jongin will get a text or a phone call. It’s been two days and the battery is almost dead - which means Sehun doesn’t have to look into those wide puppy eyes on Jongin’s home screen anymore.

Chanyeol tells him he’s a bad person and he should find a course for remedial life skills. Sehun retaliated by putting glitter in the pocket of a pair of Chanyeol’s dirty jeans on laundry day. Now everything Chanyeol cycles through _sparkles_ in the light, and Sehun is still too afraid to go up to Jongin and explain.

The plus side is that campus security hasn’t come to beat down his door and drag him to jail for robbery.

“I’m cursed,” Sehun whines, bemoaning his bad luck as he slinks down further in his chair.

Beside him, Lu Han rolls his eyes. Lu Han is Sehun’s actual friend, not a friend out of necessity like Chanyeol. When Chanyeol is being a shit, Sehun goes to Lu Han. They’d met when people kept confusing them for each other and Lu Han nearly broke down Sehun’s dorm door to get back the notebook full of poetry he’d written and someone had handed to Sehun. (Their friendship might also be in part because Sehun has damning evidence of Lu Han’s sensitive side.)

“You’re not cursed,” Lu Han assures him. “Maybe socially inept, or lacking people skills, but not cursed. There is nothing supernatural about your awkwardness.”

Sehun glares at him as Lu Han sips on his piping hot coffee. “Is this supposed to make me feel better?”

Lu Han clucks his tongue at Sehun, waggling a finger at him. “This mess is your own doing, and your guilty conscience will only be appeased when you fix it. Yourself.”

“You want me to go up to Jongin and explain?” Sehun guesses.

“Exactly. Be forthcoming and you’ll feel a lot better. Plus, maybe he’s into painfully awkward guys.”

Sehun sighs, a pout settling on his lips. “Will you hold my hand when I do it?”

Lu Han reaches across the table to pat the top of Sehun’s hand. “Not even if you paid me.”

Okay, so Sehun has shitty friends. That doesn’t make them wrong, and now he really knows that his doom is rapidly approaching. The only thing to do now is face it head on.

 

Jongin’s phone is dead, and so are Sehun’s dreams of a happily ever after with the man of his fantasies. He feels like the punchline of a poorly thought out joke as he casually strolls through campus, hoping to find Jongin in one of his usual places. The problem is that it’s colder outside, so most students have retreated indoors instead of infesting the courtyard. Jongin seems to be one of them.

Sehun isn’t sure if it’s good luck or bad that guides his footsteps - only that eventually, they lead him to a studious looking Jongin hunched over a book in the back of the library. There are glasses settled low on the bridge of Jongin’s nose and Sehun resists a hearty sigh as he watches Jongin push them back up just before jotting down a few notes on the paper beside him.

Jongin is in a soft pink sweater, his bangs fallen in his face and his hands nearly hidden. He raises a thumb to his mouth, pushing at his lip as he reads and Sehun thinks his knees are giving out. He lists against one of the tables, but it slides under his weight, the legs stuttering over the carpet and making just enough noise to draw _everyone’s_ attention. Including Jongin’s.

Sehun flushes, offering Jongin a shaky smile as he tries to pull the table back into the right position and fails. Frustrated, Sehun only just refrains from stomping his foot and storming from the library. This just isn’t fair. He’s about to give up when another set of hands rest on the table. Sehun looks up, the air caught in his lungs as he’s greeted with a Jongin smile aimed right at him from across the table.

“Come on,” Jongin offers. “I’ll push this side and you pull yours.”

Together, after Sehun gets over himself, they get the table fixed. “Thanks,” Sehun mumbles, unsure of how to proceed. It’s a lot different in person.

Jongin pats his arm comfortingly. “It happens. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Jongin walks back to his own table and Sehun stands there like an idiot.

It takes him a moment to muster the courage to follow, standing awkwardly at the end. Jongin looks up at him, a confused sort of smile on his handsome face.

“Okay, so,” Sehun begins, fidgeting, “I was actually here looking for you.”

“Me?” Jongin asks, his fingers brushing his hair out of his face. Sehun watches as it falls back in place.

“Yeah.” Sehun licks his lips and takes in a deep breath. He reaches into his pocket and grips Jongin’s phone. It’s now or never. He pulls it out and sets it on the table.

Jongin’s eyes go wide. “You found my phone!” Jongin exclaims. His voice is too loud, but Sehun is too focused on the lack of disgust on Jongin’s face to care.

“Well, yes and no.” Sehun scuffs his shoe on the carpet and wrinkles his nose before he speaks. He really doesn’t want to do this, but he must. “You see, that was me the other night,” he confesses.

Jongin leans back, understanding dawning on him.

“But don’t get upset,” Sehun gets out quickly. “It was just a misunderstanding. I was trying to ask for your phone number and I messed it all up.”

Jongin sits there, head tilted and a frown on his lips before he snorts out a laugh. He clutches a hand to his chest and leans back in his chair. “Oh, that’s a relief. I was really worried there was a campus thief.”

“You’re - you’re not mad?”

“You said you weren’t trying to rob me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then. I’m not mad.”

Jongin really is too good to be true. Sehun slumps as the tension bleeds right out of him. He thought for sure that Jongin was going to think the worst of him.

“Do you still want it?” Jongin asks.

Sehun stares dumbly at him.

“My number,” Jongin clarifies.

Sehun can _feel_ the tips of his ears going red. “Yes?”

Jongin pulls his bag from the floor and starts rifling through it. “You might want to sit down and keep me company for a while then,” he explains, pulling out a cord. “I don’t know my number, so we’ll need to wait for my phone to charge first.”

Sehun has never been so eager to sit in the library in his life. He slides in across from Jongin, a dumb grin on his face that won’t go away. “I’m Sehun,” he introduces.

Jongin gives him a beautiful smile in return. “Jongin.”

 

**Two Months Later**

“Hey,” Jongin whispers, staring down at Sehun from where he’s resting on top of him. The pair are laying on Sehun’s bed, and Sehun has his hands in Jongin’s back pockets, content with the lazy way they were kissing until just a moment ago.

Sehun sighs, and gives Jongin a soft smile. “Hey,” he whispers back.

Jongin scrunches his nose. “Where’d you go?” he asks, probably because Sehun had zoned out.

“I just got lost in your eyes,” Sehun croons.

Jongin snorts, dropping his head to rest in the crook of Sehun’s neck, his body now dead weight. Sehun grunts, but adjusts so Jongin’s hip isn’t digging into his.

“You’re the worst,” Jongin mumbles, but he takes away the sting by leaving a kiss on Sehun’s neck.

“Best,” Sehun corrects. “And I’m all for you.”

“That’s what happens when you go to a bargain basement sale for a boyfriend,” Chanyeol chimes in from across the room. He’s been quiet for a while, earbuds in as he does his homework, but now he’s staring at them and Sehun doesn’t like it.

“I’ll have you know that I’m a _wonderful_ boyfriend,” Sehun asserts.

Jongin nods. “That’s right, baby. You’re wonderful. Ya know, when you’re not robbing unsuspecting guys in the middle of the night.”

Chanyeol guffaws, Jongin grins and Sehun huffs, attempting to sit up and push Jongin away. But Jongin clings, and keeps Sehun flat on the bed, his nose pushed to Sehun’s cheek.

“I’m only playing,” Jongin teases. “Besides, how many people get to tell their kids and grandkids about how they married their robber, hm?”

Sehun flushes to his toes, but he’s pleased, hands sliding back into Jongin’s pockets. “Married, huh?”

“If you’re lucky,” Jongin amends. “And not until we’ve graduated.”

Chanyeol makes a fake gagging noise and slams his book shut. “I’m going to study in the common room. I can’t take this shit anymore.”

“Finally,” Sehun breathes once they’re alone. He slips his fingers up and beneath Jongin’s sweater to trail along his lower back.

Jongin chuckles, but wiggles to help when Sehun tugs his shirt off. “Might wanna hang that on the door,” Jongin suggests. “We’re going to need the room for the rest of the night.”

Sehun gurgles. Best boyfriend _ever_.


End file.
